Sileen Tenlae
Sileen Tenlae is a Master level Healer and Force User, and also a former Jedi Master. History -Coming Soon- Skills Dance - Sileen is trained in various forms of traditional and exotic dances (including a few erotic ones). Voice - Keeping with the performing arts, Sileen inherited her mother's, a professional singer in her time's, voice. She has off and on trained it through the years to be an above average talent in singing. Mechanic - Unless one was a slave, stripper, etc, singing and dancing did not put food on the table or pay the bills on her home planet of Tatooine. She picked up repair work on various kinds of vehicles that would pass through Mos Eisley. She was popular enough, because if she could not fix it, which was the case at times with only 4 years of experience, she'd find someone who could. She can also do small modifications to commonly available weaponry. She has no skill in repair of droids. Hand to hand - The second rogue Jedi to train Sileen felt it important she learn to do more then use the Force. She was initially trained in self defense and combat by Nixyon Timesear. Later, she worked a little more with Ghaleon Dirano. Force Skills Sileen is on level with a Jedi Master. Self Force Speed- Sileen can enhance her body to move at incredible speeds. This improves speed, reaction time, etc.. To normal eyes, the Healer's movements fade to a blur when this skill is activated Enhance Senses- She can enhance any, or all, of the primary sense of sight, hearing, smell, taste, or touch. She can also enhance this in others. Hibernation Trance- Sileen can enter a coma-like state where she barely has to breath, does not need to eat or drink, for a week. She can enter a more severe version of this, where she suspends her body entirely to the brink of death, where she does not even breath, but this leaves her body weakened and takes some recovery time to get moving again. Force Jump- She can jump far higher or farther then a human. Mental Force Sense- Basic Jedi sense for the state of things around her. Force Empathy- Sileen connects to the lives of those around her, sensing their pain, their joy, and keeping a general tab on the states of people. This works best with stronger emotions, as they draw attention. Mental Probe- Sileen can delve deeper into a mind, to heal it as she does bodies, to find specific memories, place mental blocks Force Persuasion- If you don't know this one, quit playing Star Wars... No seriously, get out... Force Concealment- This is a little harder to use, and when she does it is only with extreme need as it cuts her off entirely from sensing what is around her. She conceals her presence in the Force, fading into the background to register as a normal person with no potential. Friendship/Calm- Sileen triggers calming and content, or in some cases a sleepy reaction, in sentient life forms. Precognition - This should be self explanatory. Battle Precognition- A variant where she half taps into the minds of opponents to snatch up their potential actions and uses a short term precognition, shifting through probable attacks and reactions, and finally responding when probability solidifies into actual action. Lightsaber!- Sileen can make, and effectively use, a light saber. In her case, she can switch between single and dual welding, combining aspects of Form IV and III. Weaknesses- Sileen's major weakness is lack of telekinesis on a large scale. She can float something from a lightsaber handle down with concentration. That is it. She can however use this tiny amount of telekenesis extremely well, which is especially used in healing. Energy Absorption: The Tenlae line, or previously the Tanelline line, has something like a watered down Halycon talent. Sileen can absorb energy from stun blasts and blaster bolts, and shunt that energy to pass through her and into the ground, or pass it through and beyond her. While not as potent as the Halycon line, it serves well enough for things like one or two blaster shots, or stun blasts. This ability does not come as easily to a Tenlae as it does to a Halcyon. Force Healing- Sileen's a Master in many things, but her TRUE mastery is first and foremost in the art of healing. She can bring people back from mortal injuries, and even shortly after death. What little telekinesis she has she uses extremely well when it comes to the body: from reconnecting tissues and veins, setting bones, to forcing blood flow to stimulate the body. Her healing is both the same, and different, from the usual form of healing, in that she does not just encourage the body to recover faster, she grabs the broken pieces, puts them together, then forces the body to mend. She also has a unique Force sight, in that she can see the flow of the Force flowing through a sentient being, and from that see what is flawed in that flow, and take steps to correct it. Whither it be an injury, or foreign substances affecting the body, she can eventually find it. Luminous beings we are indeed, and she sees the glowing weaves of the body, the connection between the spirit and the body and the flow of the Force as it works in the life of those around her. (This sight requires some concentration, it is not constant. Just walking down a street she'd not notice someone with a chip in their body.) And she is good at what she does. If there is any possibility a body can be saved, she'll save it. Offensive Healing- This is where her specialty breaks further off the well treaded path. Just as she can help the body, she can also hinder it. She is known to slow blood flow to force someone to pass out, cause extreme dizziness and nausea, pinch nerves to cause temporary paralysis, use her minor telekenisis on pressure points to hinder a body, and in extreme circumstances pop bones out of sockets. She can do things more severe, like forcing one into a hibernation state, or stopping their biological functions, but opts not to dip too deeply into the darkside. If she were to fall, there are far, far worse things she could do... Weapons Coming Soon Category:Nonaligned Forcers Category:Lightsiders Category:Former Jedi